


Right Before his Eyes

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Blindness, Community: hpvalensmut, Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is caught by surprise in bed. But who is doing the surprising?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Before his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2005 for hp_valensmut for Anjenue on LJ. (I feel sad just writing that out.) <3

It was dark. Dark as ink. So dark that Harry couldn't see anything at all around him. It was so dark that it hurt him more to try and use his eyes than to just close them and allow his other senses to take over. After several moments of straining to see something, anything – Harry finally did just that.

He sat up in the bed, touching and feeling the blankets all bunched around him. Apparently he didn't sleep so soundly. He automatically went to reach for his glasses before thinking better of it. If he couldn’t see, then what good were his glasses? He reached for his wand – only to realize that it wasn't on the bedside table where he had left it.

Harry quickly went into a panic until he caught the scent of someone standing near him. The scent was familiar – but just enough that he couldn't place whom it was. That someone smelled of perfumed soap – a scent that brought back feelings into his body that weren't all bad to be experiencing – if not a little unsettling in his current situation. It was at that moment that Harry finally realized who it was that was in the room with him.

"Draco!" Harry called out, his voice sounding incredibly loud in the otherwise silent room.

In response, Harry heard a boy laugh nearby – an amused giggle – very unlike the laugh he was accustomed to hearing from Draco. It confused Harry. The scent was Draco's, but the laugh seemed to tell him otherwise. Who was in the room with him?

"Where are you?" Harry asked the person. He felt someone behind him, warm breath on his bare back – the perfumed scent stronger in his nose. "Draco?" He asked again.

Once more, he didn't receive a reply. Instead, he was pushed onto his back, his head landing roughly on the pillow. Disoriented for just a moment, Harry took a breath before attempting to sit back up – only to realize that his hands were bound to the bed. "Hey!" Harry called, his voice still unusually loud to his ears.

The boy giggled again; Harry could feel him standing nearby – just out of reach. Harry strained against the bounds – wanting to be free again, his mind starting to panic. What was going on? He twisted and turned in the bed, trying to free himself enough to touch the other person.

He didn't have to wait long. After just a few seconds, the boy slid into the bed next to Harry. Harry could feel the boy alongside him – touching him. Harry found it hard to relax in the bed while the other boy was next to him. Even so, much to his dismay, Harry's thoughts started sidling toward a more intimate mindset – far from the panic that had encompassed him just moments earlier.

Without his sight, Harry had to rely on his other senses to help him "see" the situation around him. He knew that the boy was leaning on his body, Harry could feel his warmth wherever the two touched. He could also feel the boy's erection pushing against his hip. And despite his best efforts to control his own reactions, Harry could feel his desire building as well.

Harry tried to move away from the boy, knowing full well that he was unable to do so. Every inch that he pulled himself away was another inch the boy moved closer to him until Harry didn't feel much like moving anymore. Instead, he found it quite pleasant to stay right where he was; where the boy's soft, full lips moved along his collarbone and his hand slid under the waist of his shorts.

Harry let out a low moan as the boy's hand found his erection, nimble fingers running over his cock. The boy's hands were soft, smooth. They felt very much like Draco's – though they didn't move like Draco's. "Draco?" he moaned out, questioning.

The boy didn't answer. He moved his body over Harry's, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Harry kissed him back, uncertainly at first but returning the passion and fervor as he fell in sync with the other boy. He was too lost in the kiss to take note that he was actually enjoying himself.

The boy's mouth tasted wonderful – like creamy melted chocolate. Harry could taste it as he continued to kiss and move under the boy's touch. Draco didn't like chocolate. The thought hit Harry quickly, suddenly realizing what he had been desperately trying to ignore. This wasn't Draco. Though he felt and smelled just like him.

The boy didn't give Harry a chance to even think about who he was. The minute Harry's mind started wandering he felt a sharp tug on his shorts and the boy moving down the bed. Harry opened his mouth to yell, but instead a moan escaped as the boy's hot mouth took Harry's erection in.

Immediately all concerns of whom was with Harry were lost. He found himself caring only about the feelings and sensations that the boy was able to create so effortlessly with his perfect little mouth; a mouth that felt quite like Draco's.

Oh, but it didn't move the same at all. Where Draco was clumsy, this boy moved like liquid. His tongue felt like hot silk as it slid and twirled over and around his cock. He slid it over the sensitive underside, causing Harry's hips to rock against the boy's mouth. The boy pushed his hands against Harry's hips, holding him down.

Harry moaned once more, unable to do much else. He wiggled his hips under the boy, feeling a small pinch on his arse in retaliation. The boy slid his mouth farther down Harry's cock, enclosing it completely in the wet heat. Harry forgot all else, moving as best he could with the actions of the boy. His mouth was open and panting as wave after wave of sweet sensations overtook his body, until they all came to a shuddering end. Harry trembled as he felt the boy's throat working to swallow followed shortly by a quick lap of his tongue.

Harry was left in a dreamy daze as the boy slid from the bed. He could faintly remember hearing that voice whisper to him, "Have a nice sleep, Potter."

It was shortly followed by another, more familiar voice; Draco's voice. "Sweet dreams, Potter."


End file.
